Log 9
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Bumblebee’s Logs Category:Road Runner’s Logs Category:Shark’s Logs Category:Ramjet’s Logs Category:Reliquary’s Logs 2/2/2012 04:53 PM 4.0.0 Edge of Iacon's Dome Shark is near the edge of the dome, hands on his hips as he watches the comings and goings of other Autobots. He's waiting around... but for whom or what isn't quite clear. Road Runner walks along, hands behind her back whistling a bit. Bumblebee moves through the streets, keeping an eye out for any goings-on he might be interested in. He's been given a mission already, and he doesn't want to be late for whoever he's meeting. He wasn't given much of a description - just a name, and the implication that the guy was a loner. He's positive he's lost. Shark cocks his head a bit as he spots RR first and waves her over. Then the yellow mech with the horns.. hmm might be who is supposed to show up. "You Bumblebee?" he calls out. Bumblebee looks over and walks across to you, smiling sheepishly. "I am. I take it you're Shark." He tilts his head and regards the other mech. "I'm afraid I don't know you, though." Road Runner eyes BB, and gives a shrug of her shoulders. Stretching out her arms a bit in front of her. Shark's lips slowly move into a smile, just a hint of his sharp pointy teeth showing, "Oh I'm Shark all right." A chuckle at the mech, "That would be Road Runner. She's a bit uncommunicative verbally." Bumblebee blinks, but takes both RR and Shark in stride. "Well then, I'm pleased to meet you both. I didn't get much information about what we're doing today, so is there a brief I should read or something?" Road Runner hmms, and bends down, drawing a bulls eye on the ground and then pointing at it. Shark smirks a hint, "Oh I can brief you verbally. Basically we are going to look into this whole..." a glance at RR's drawing, "Femme what do you mean by target practice?" Road Runner silently laughs Bumblebee glances at the drawing and then at Shark. "Look into this whole.. what?" He's about to ask about the target practice, but looks up. "Do either of you hear anything?" Shark shakes his head and signals to follow him, "The whole situation that RR and I had with a mystery mech. We are going to try to get more information on who these Brothers of the Horned Eye are about." 0.0.0 Garbage-Laden Roadway It was quiet on the garbage-strewn road today, save for a single figure. He had been laying belly-down in the trash for an hour now, digging in one specific spot. Finally, with a cry of victory, he pulls his arm out, shaking rusty bits and old tangled wires off as he holds the item in his hand. Victory! With a grin, he glances up and around, optics wary before he hops down and darts to one side of the road, his footing as sure as a gyro-goat's on this unsteady surface as he slid his way across. Shark has led the two other Autobots to this spot as he looks around intently for his informant. His scanners are going as well just in case. Wait.. there he is.. "Hey Reliquary!" Road Runner follows along behind Shark, odd really...he'd want to talk to someone, when they could just go for a nice walk. She's sure there would still be some info at that place...but, heck Shark seems to be in charge...so will do it that way. As she crosses her arms in front of her. Bumblebee follows behind them both. He's having a bit of a harder time than them - being a few heads smaller than them, some of the piles of rubbish they step over, he has to jump or go around. He's not got his sensors tuned to high, though, and he regrets it when he sees the other mech in the distance. Even as Shark calls out to him, he feels guilty that it could have been a con. He changes his settings and moves forward to get a better look at this other mech. Ramjet is currently ducking behind some scrap metal and burned out husks. He lets out a slight grumble as the Autobots have met their contact. He ponders his options for a long moment, the gears slowly turning his head. Upon hearing the name Reliquary, he jumps out from where he was hiding and making his way towards the Autobots. "Reliquary, you almost forgot your credits!" He summons a small stack of credits which he holds out towards the Mech. Slowly he looks at the three Autobots. "Oh, you haven't told them the lies, yet? Awkward..." Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Shark's roll succeeds! Reliquary had started to pull up one of the plates of the ground when he hears his name being called. With a squawk, it fell back into place with a loud SLAM, and he looks up and over in surprise. A blink at Shark, and the other two a moment. But before he could reply... A Decepticon steps out. With a more fearful sound he stands, backing up a few steps in confusion "My what?? " a blink, and he looks from Ramjet to the Autobots and back again "Hey, wait a minute... What lies?" Shark looks over to another voice that calls out to the neutral and his battle protocols kick in, weapons systems coming online. "Hold it right there Con!" he yells out. Road Runner hmmms, this Shark fellow sure does have some interesting friends...of course, now she's confused on who they’re here to see. Bumblebee starts in surprise and reaches for his gun. He'd been so focused on the new arrival, he'd not noticed the 'Con until too late! So much for high-tuned sensors. "Road Runner, don't you have your weapon?" he says, noticing she's barely moved. "C'mon, there's going to be a fight!" It's obvious he's nervous. Not only is it his first fight working in Iacon, but he's never met Road Runner and Shark - he doesn't even know what weapons they use! He stands ready to fire on Shark's order. Ramjet lazily holds up his hands, the credits glinting in the light. He looks at Reliquary and then at Shark. He lets out a chuckle, "Look, Auto-scum...Command told me to make sure this guy..." He tilts his head towards Reliquary. "Gets his credits, for uh...Slag, what did Soundwave say..." He looks down in thought, then looks at Shark. "For telling, y'all about some kinda of Secret Decepticon Base...For, uh, trap?" He curses silently. "Guess I shouldn't have said that part..." His optics slowly turn to Bumblebee. "You like a little nerve-y." Reliquary blinks at Ramjet, his nervous optics flickering slightly at the words coming from his mouth. He backed up a few more feet, his own bladed spear coming out now defensively "There's no base! You lie!" he stammered to the Decepticon, looking then to the Autobots. Shark's rifle upon his shoulder is aimed as is the turret in his other shoulder oh and the pistol in his hand.. yeah.. that's right.. Shark is mister weapon overkill. A snorted vent made by the mech as he keeps his light green optic band toward the Con, "Sorry to tell you seeker but I'd believe him over you any cycle." he makes a vague gesture with his pistol hand, "Rel, move away from him before he doesn't something stupid." Road Runner hmms, as she turns to BB. Pointing to herself a moment, she then makes a pocket pat down of herself as if searching for something. Of course not having any real pockets it doesn't look like she's going to find anything. She shrugs a bit, as she looks over at Shark...letting out a whistle...yep, more then enough guns for everyone. Bumblebee stares and his jaw drops slightly at the sheer amount of weaponry on Shark. Somehow his gun and knives don't seem such good protection after all. He turns to Road Runner, watches her pat down and shakes his head. "If you've got no gun, I'm sure he can lend you one." His optics flick back to Ramjet as he's addressed and he steps forward a little, pointing his gun right at the 'Con's face. "I'm not afraid of you!" Ramjet looks at Reliquary and lets out a sigh. "Do I look smart enough to lie?" He curses as he waves the credits at Reliquary. "You can't imagine the paperwork they'll make me fill out if, you don't take these slaggin' credits. Plus, I'm probably going to be demoted...again." He shrugs at Shark. "I guess we found a good snitch, the whole point is for to trust'em." He looks at Road Runner and Bumblebee. "You guys are really following this clown? Primus he is more trigger happy than us Seekers. Slag, you on the pay roll too?" He motions the credits towards Shark. Finally, his focus settles on Bumblebee. "Of course you’re not afraid of me. I'm not the one waving my guns around like an amateur...I'd be worried about this *mech*," He points to Shark with the credits again. "Leading you to a death trap, because he is a Decepticon Mole." Reliquary also stares at Shark a long moment, then back to the Decepticon once more as he takes back a few more steps "Your paperwork is no concern of mine." he responds simply to the kamikaze pilot. At the accusations, he tilts his head curiously, watching the Autobots carefully as he continues "Those who are outnumbered should not cast insults." Shark doesn't look away from the seeker while he listens to the other two Bot. "RR, take my pistol." he suggests, he more than has the Con covered as is anyway. "Do I look stupid enough to believe you couldn't possibly be lie? C'mon." he remarks, "And I really couldn't care less if you got demoted when you walked right up to three Bots like you had a death wish." a pause and a deep chuckle made, "OH I'm a mole? That's a new one. Ha!" a gesture toward Reliquary, "I'd come closer to use Rel, unless you are hiding a weapon on that chassis." Road Runner hmms, and shakes her head..what’s with mechs and having to show everyone their guns. Doesn't matter how big that gun is, if they don't know how to use it properly. She waves Shark off, then does the classic...tap tap at her side, and finger gun with her hand. She then cocks the invisible gun with her free hand. *Beep Beep* Bumblebee glances at Road Runner, unsure of her meaning. "I'm going to assume that means you have a gun. Because I don't have one to spare, you know, only knives, and they'll be as much use as loose screws when dealing with a Seeker." He turns back to Ramjet and squares up to him - it looks a little ridiculous. He's half the size of Ramjet, but straightening seems to give him a bit more confidence. "I don't know what the frag you're talking about, but I- I trust Shark." He's not sure he actually does, considering he's only just met him, but Ironhide approved the mission, so that's good enough for Bumblebee. "Shark's not a mole, and he's not going to lead us into a trap, so you can just give up on convincing us of that." He hopes that his trust is not misplaced.. Ramjet shrugs as he listens to the Bots banner. "Wow, and you tell Mechs we are gun thugs?" He looks at RR and Bumblebee. "Oh, good idea, have her take the pistol. That way it looks like she died in an honest firefight. After you shoot her in the head, of course. Is that some kind of trick blaster?" He looks at Bumblebee. "And a rookie that no one will miss. You are well trained Deep Operative..." He curses very loudly. "The only thing missing is a *dead* Decepticon...." He continues to cures. "No wonder Soundwave sent me...Last time I beat him at cards." He slumps his shoulders. "Primus, I thought you Bots were suppose to be smart." Reliquary shakes his head at Shark, waving him off reassuringly "I am neutral for a reason. Because the voices tell me to be." he explains simply, optics back to Ramjet as he intones "Overacting is as bad as poor acting, Decepticon." he was still moving back though. "I have not even heard the questions that must be asked." Shark moves toward Ramjet now, having just about enough of the banter from the mech. "How about I shove my rifle into your face and see how far I shoot your poor excuse for a neural net out of the back of your helm huh?" he asks, sounding quite serious about it, "Or I could be mister nice Bot and take you in, after I've roughed you up some." now there's a full on snarl on his lips that exposes his sharp, pointy teeth. Ooo mad Shark... bad thing... Road Runner taps her gun hand, on the back of her other wrist..then motions at the con...in a come on, come on...just shoot him already display, as she taps her foot. Bumblebee shifts from foot to foot, full of nervous energy. He watches Shark step closer to the Decepticon and bites his lip. "Shark, be careful.." He's not sure of what this 'Con can do. Sure, he seems not-so-bright, but he's heard stories of 'Cons that can melt armor. He finds himself agreeing with Road Runner and his finger tightens imperceptibly on his gun's trigger, ready to fire. Ramjet lets out a chuckle as he listens to Reliquary and Shark. "Wow, shoot an unarmed Decepticon? So very Autobot-ish of you." He continues to hold his hands over his head. "Oh, did I mention I am recording this?" He flashes his optics at Road Runner. "Shoot first, kill everything in sight? Optimus would be so proud..." Reliquary moves to a nearby hill of trash, crouching there, just watching now... seeming content to only defend himself, as most neutrals do as he observes this now, his earlier agitation having moved into calmness as he swayed a little bit. Shark snorts out a vent, "Unarmed my titanium torsion bars." He stops a good 10 feet away, weapons still trained on the Con. "Oh I'm sorry, let me put my guns away so you can shoot me instead." his tone pure sarcasm, "I'm feeling charitable so I tell you what Con, you go run home to your tin plated boss of yours and tell him we ain't buying what he's selling." Road Runner makes a yak yak yak motion with her hand at the con. Then agrees with Shark and starts with the shooing motion with her hands. Bumblebee nods. "Yeah. If you're so insistent on us not shooting at you, then why don't you just take the credits and leave?" Ramjet lets out scream. "NO!!! DON'T SHOOT! PRIMUS THEY SHOT ME! THE MURDEROUS AUTOBOTS!" Ramjet lets out a chuckle. "Now that I transmitted that business about you threatening to murder me...We can get down to business." A dark glow seems to radiate from his face as he pitches the credits towards Shark as he launches into the sky and transforms into his tetra-plane mode. He begins to make a beeline towards Reliquary. "Prepare to meet your maker!" Reliquary squeals at this, and bolts off his little perch quickly. The stick is used to vault as he simply dive rolls across the garbage, flinging up pieces everywhere "Alas! Alas!" Shark growls at that really bad acting and shakes his head a bit. "Okay fine, we'll do it the hard way then." he takes aim at the seeker with his rifle to keep him from hurting Reliquary. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Shark's roll fails! Ramjet quickly folds and shifts into his white Seeker mode. The cool transformer sound occurs in the background. Road Runner hmmms, as Shark starts the party. In a flash, a matched pair of pistols appear in her hands. She starts opening fire with both of them, ala Lora Croft as she begins to move. Never draw a gun till you actually need it. Road Runner picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Ramjet's agility. Road Runner's roll succeeds! Bumblebee lifts his own gun, darting behind a sheet of metal for cover. Where the Pit Road Runner's guns came from he doesn't know, but he's not complaining - it was a nice hit! He aims too, squeezing the trigger firmly, and prays for his shot to make contact. Bumblebee picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Ramjet's agility. Bumblebee's roll succeeds! Ramjet manages to outpace Shark's blast, but is nailed by Road Runner's blast cause a large chunk of his armor to be melted away. He begins to cackle like a maniac as he races towards Reliquary. "Let's get to the point!*ARGH*!" The blast from Bumblebee blasts a whole in his wing. "You will pay!" His engines continue to roar as he flies towards his target! "Die SNITCH!" Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Reliquary's agility. Ramjet's roll fails! Reliquary comes to a stop, then his optics widen as he sees the jet streaking towards him. With another squeal, he flings himself to the ground, the jet scratching what was left of his paint job off entirely with how close he came to decapitating the neutral. He rolled the other way now, never standing still a moment. Shark is glad the other two are here to cover for the fact his shot went a tad wide. His turret lines up a follow up shot and lets loose. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Shark's roll succeeds! Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Shark's roll succeeds! Road Runner continues to fire on the seeker, and it seems to be having an effect. He can't seem to lock in on his target, so it must be working....... Road Runner picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Ramjet's agility. Road Runner's roll fails! Bumblebee actually gasps as his shot makes contact. He takes aim and fires again. Now that the Seeker is injured, maybe they'll be able to bring him in for questioning. Bumblebee picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Ramjet's agility. Bumblebee's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Ramjet emits a grumble as his narrowly misses the neutral Mech. He gets nailed by Shark's blast which forces him into barrel roll which allows him to miss Road Runner's blast. He then gets nailed in his engine by Bumblebee's blast causing the Seeker's engine to explode in a fiery mess. "Slaggin' Rookieesss..." He then haphazardly attempts to bug out. "Next time Auto-Scum!" Shark watches the Con get slagged and laughs, then yells, "That's right, run with your tailfins between your legs!" Reliquary puffs as he lays in the dirt, and then finally lifts his head warily "... Is he gone?" Road Runner continues to fire at the retreating con until they get out of range. She then spins her pistols back and forth a couple time, before they go back to where they were before. Road Runner picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Ramjet's agility. Road Runner's roll fails! Shark moves toward Reliquary, "Yeah he's gone." he replies and crouches down to offer the mech a hand up. "So I need to ask you something, ever heard of the Brothers of the Horned Eye?" Road Runner looks over a Bee, and crosses her arms in front of her. The ratty old mech shakes himself off, a few crawling bits squirming away as he puffs, rubbing his side "Ow. The which? "he freezes, optics widening "How did you know about them??"